


Fast Fiery Love!

by DragonRider14



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Iida Tensei | Ingenium, Alpha Uraraka Ochako, Alpha Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Alpha Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Alpha Yaoyorozu Momo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Beta Midoriya Izuku, Caregiver Bakugo, Iida Being Cute While Recovering, Iida Tenya Has PTSD, Iida Tenya Protection Squad, Iida has more than one quirk, Injury Recovery, Inspired by The Flash (DCU), Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Lightning Abilities, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Lactation, Medical Trauma, Mental Health Issues, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Nesting Instincts, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Omega Iida Tenya, Omega Kaminari Denki, Omega Kirishima Eijirou, Omega Sero, Pack Dynamics, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Pack, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Team as Family, The Flash Makes a Cameo, overprotective alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: Set within the Omega Verse. Omega Iida gets hurt while shadowing another pro hero and cue pack chaos.Iida then gets kidnapped by the League and can Izuku keep Alpha Bakugo from murdering them all
Relationships: Bakugo/Iida
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

Bakugo paced back and forth as his nerves got to him, little sparks of flame whooshing from his arms earning dissaproving glares from the nurses in the hall.

It was a simple assignment from Aizawa, he and Tenya were shadowing a pro hero that day. Another Speedster called the Flash, Iida thought his costume was incredibly heroic with the yellow and red armor, lightning bolt on his chest....

“ Nerd,” Bakugo huffed Under his breath watching his boyfriend fan girl while they watched the legendary speedster help local police round up a few thugs trying to rob a group of tourists. 

That was when things went sideways ...

The fiery teen looked up from his pacing as he heard Iida calling for him from the hospital room. 

“ Tenya you fast idiot,” Bakugo huffed as he watched the older boy trying to pull out his IV as it was itching like mad. He was going through a lot of the IV bags due to his metabolism. He was on a powerhouse of a cocktail of drugs to help with the pain, thus making him extra high. 

Tenya groaned as he felt the side effects from the medicines kicked in. He couldn’t tell which way was up or down. Every spun around him and he couldn’t talk straight.

His body moved on his own accord and he heard a loud crash. Oh wait that crash was him. Falling out of the hospital bed. And that was when the pain registered in his brain for a brief second as he curled in on himself.

“ Hold the fuck up, where do you think your going.” Bakugo grumbled as he checked the speedy over. Worry creeping on his face as he saw the disoriented look on his lovers face. 

“ T-hose two —villains. C-captain C—Cold a-and H-Heatwave t-they’re—“ Tenya erupted into a coughing fit as his broken ribs gave protest from his fall.

The self-sacrificing idiot....

“ The Flash caught them after you where in cased in ice. Dude, you nearly fucking froze to death.” 

Tenya shrank a little at Bakugo’s words. Oh, that explains the heated blanket 

“ Oh—“ Tenya nodded curtly as with the help with a few nurses the speedster was securily places back in his bed and given a thorough check over to make sure he didn’t hurt anything else. 

“ Now sleep before I punch ya lights for you.” Bakugo said under his breath. Carting his hand through the bluenettes hair, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of protectiveness over the speedsters.

“ Love you too Bakugo,” Iida mumbled before sleep took over him. Bakugo’s face flushed a darker shade of pink.

Iida said he.... well... fuck

“ Love you too Iida,” Bakugo allowed himself a small smile as he watched over the speedster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iida continues to be stubborn in his recovery and his friends try to calm their fast friend down.

Iida has no idea where he was when he woke up. Everything swam as his head pounded and he groaned feeling whatever the doctors gave him wearing off. 

Why did he feel so cold? More awareness came to him as he realized he was shivering. But very slowly he felt the warmth creep back into him. “ Five more minutes mom,” the engine hero grumbled in his sleep, trying to block the lights from hurting his eyes as he shut them again.

“ Iida, shh, calm down.” Who was—oh that was Izuku! “ You gave us a real good scare back there.” 

“ Ribbit! You can say that again!” Tsu’s voice spoke up as she waited on the other side of the bed.

“ What?” Iida suddenly felt the pain from his stomach, and the bandages.

“ You got impaled through the stomach by one of Captain Cold’s ice spears Ribbit. If Bakugo hadn’t cauterized the wound you would of died.” Tsu said softly, her green eyes brimming with concern.

That’s when the memory came rushing back to him, the ice spear aiming for Bakugo, and him running and pushing aside.

“ Kacchan!” The speedster began looking around frantically as he sat up way too quickly. Only for pain to erupt from his midsection as he hissed in pain. “ I think I pulled a stitch.” The speedster groaned as Deku and a nurse managed to get him to lay back down.

“ Kacchan’s alright, he’s getting some food in the cafeteria. Easy!” Izuku texted Bakugo once he got Iida to lay back down. “ You need to focus on resting and recovering now. “

Bakugo stood by the doorway, how did he get up there so fast.

The blond’s eye twitched as Iida felt the adrenaline wash away everything spinning...

“ Iida!” Izuku called out when the speedster blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugo was watching the world go bye as he kept an arm around Iida to help the speedster feel grounded. He had finally been discharged from the hospital after two weeks. 

A confined speedster was not fun to deal with. Thankfully though the medicine the docs used were helping making the move more comfortable for Iida as the pain from his injuries were still bad not as horrendous when he arrived from the fight.

But it made him very spacey and it freaked out Bakugo a little. A side of his boyfriend he would never thought he would see. He felt more weight leaning against him as Iida snuggled up against him. Kacchan due to his quirk was a walking space heater and he couldn’t help the soft smile as he ran a hand through the Bluenette’s hair.

Izuku had been sitting in the front as his mom was kind enough to bring him home. By the time they had pulled up to Iida’s residence the engine hero was fast asleep as Bakugo mumbled about his boyfriend being heavy. His red eyes though did glare at the broccoli colored hair as Deku tried to sneak a picture of them on his phone.

“ Shitty hair don’t—-“ Too late. The flash went off of Izuku’s phone, a fight breaking out between the two. Tensei was sitting in his wheelchair to as he just watched confused Deku and Izuku fighting over the phoneand Inko trying to break it up.

“Oh baby, baby don’t hurt me no more!!!!!!” Iida shouted without a care as his brother burst into laughter. Izuku and Deku paused in their fight over Deku’s phone as they watched Iida try to climb through the car window like a drunk. 

“ Whoa those meds he’s on must be strong,” Deku was trying to stop laughing as he watched Kacchan fall out of the car from Iida opening the door as he was leaning against the door.

“Okay four eyes don’t turn into Denki now,” Kacchan huffed as he helped Iida onto his feet, Deku on the other side to try to keep Iida steady on his feet.

Tonight was so gonna be fun, not. At least for Kacchan. Iida high as fuck had no filter.

Kacchan felt his cheeks heat up as Iida made one rather risqué remake about his ass that made Tensei give Bakugo a look but he waved it off. Once Bakugo was upstairs getting Iida settled in did Izuku and Tensei start laughing their asses off at this side of the youngest engine hero.

“ I WILL kILL YOU TWO! SHITTY DEKU!”

Bakugo was heard yelling upstairs as the two only started louder after Iida yelled “ I DONT GIVE A FUCK! I CAN FLY!

“ IIDA DO NOT JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!

This was gonna be a long night!


	4. Chapter 4

Iida laid back on the couch, stretching his arms and legs minus the small wince as his healing injuries twanged are the movement. The speedster was pleased he was recovering fast. The sooner he got out of his cast the faster he could get back to course work. 

He hated making Bakugo worry so much. Seeing his horrified expression when he was frozen solid and the spear of ice erupting through his midsection. If the Flash hadn’t though of having Bakugo melt him free and cauterize his wound enough with his fire he would of been dead.

He was thankful though the dorms were quiet right now, doing work on his laptop as he noticed the time. 

Printing out his report and stuffing it neatly into a folder for Aizawa, the class rep heading towards his room.

He failed to noticed the subtle smell of ozone like the scent of a storm building up. Or the lights flickering on an off as he walked past, small arch’s of electricity zapping outing of the outlets.

Or the sparks flying from his feet.

———-

“ Wow it’s not mr this time!” Denki his behind the couch as Izuku and the rest of the class avoided the ferocious bolts of lightning that exploded from the Engine Hero’s room.

“ IIDA!” Bakugo shouted hearing his boyfriend scream as the blue energy illuminated the speedster’s veins, arches of power zipping along his nerves. Pieces of skin falling off and regrowing as Iida fought to wrangle control of his newly emerged quirk. 

“ S-stay back! I don’t want to hurt anyone!” Kacchan’s heart broke hearing the fear in his boyfriends voice. It took a lot to rattle Tenya, the only other time he was open with his fear was after the Hero Killer Stain assaulted Tensei.

The other classmates watched in surprise as Bakugo confidently approached the door to his boyfriends room, eyes filed with concern as he saw the storm embroiling the room.

“ I know you won’t hurt babe,” Kacchan took a step forward as Izuku watched in awe, seeing a side of his childhood friend he rarely bore witness too.

“Iida-kun, try to focus on my voice okay.” Another foot forward as Iida stayed in the corner of his room, body shaking as he began focusing on his lover’s voice. 

“ Breath Iida, in the nose and out the mouth.” The speedster focuses on Bakugo’s words, trying to sync his breathing with this boyfriends. “ There we go, focus on me.” Bakugo couldn’t help the pride seeing the lightning calm down as Iida regained control.

Iida looked up to see Kacchan kneeling in front of him, a reassuring smile on the blonde’s face as held him close in arms. “ You damn nerd giving me a heart attack. You see, I knew you could control it.” Bakugo carded a hand through the bluenette’s hair, rubbing soothing circles on his back and neck.

Bakugo gently pressed a kiss to Iida’s forehead, shoulders relaxing as he felt Iida lean into him. “ We’ll get to the bottom of this. I swear.” 

——-

Bakugo woke up as he and Iida were sleeping on one of the pull out couches in the common area of the dorms. Iida didn’t feel safe being alone, and Bakugo couldn’t blame him. Iida was swaddled in a weighted blanket which always calmed him down whenever he was stressed. 

It was 1 am on the clock, the fiery teen waking up now and again to check on Iida. Recovery girl had stopped by and stabilized him and giving him some medication for the pain and anxiety.

Iida shifted in the blanket, whining quietly as another nightmare started to creep in his mind. And like always, Bakugo wrapped his arms and one leg over and around his boyfriend, the extra pressure helping to keep Iida focused and from freaking out.

“ Shh I’m here,” Bakugo smiled softly as Iida settled down, burying his face in the crook of Kacchan’s neck. 

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise,” Bakugo allowed himself to drift back to sleep, giving a kiss to the cheek before letting himself doze off.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few months sine Iida discovered his new abilities ashe trainer alongside his boyfriend Bakugo and classmates. Mastering his lightning kicks and throws. 

The two’s relationship was growing more serious and passionate, one morning was Mina giggling away as Kirishima teased Iida about the bite marks on his neck and shoulders peaking through his tank top while Bakugo cackled from his spot on the couch.

Of course like everything with class 1 A things don’t go as planned.

Bakugo was in the common room when the class got the call. 

Iida has been captured by the League of Villains. 

The sound of Bakugo passing out resonated through the room.

—- 

Weeks passed as the police searched high and low for Iida. Bakugo grew more anxious each day. The video recording of Iida showed his condition was deteriorating. Bakugo hopes he never had to face the villains.

Not out of fear, but he knew he would murder them. They were torturing his boyfriend as some messed up justice for Stain.

Two months later Bakugo was getting their shared room ready as he sobbed. Izuku helping his friend as Aizawa had just told the class the police found Iida. The kid despite his condition fought back, making a scene so the police would know his location. 

Bakugo had faith his boyfriend would survive, after all. He wasn’t a weakling or a looser. He always put everything he got into anything he did.

One of Tenya’s many aspects that made Bakugo fall hopelessly in love with him. 

——-

A week later Iida was back at UA, not doing any classes due to his condition but the fact he would be surrounded by pro hero’s. Bakugo was relieved his boyfriend was back in his arms. 

Katsuki watched as All Might had stopped by to see Tenya, the symbol of peace going into full dad mode as the two tried to wake Iida from a night terror. Toshinori was Holding Iida in his arms, not caring as the other students watched his muscle form pace up and down the hallway. Tuffs of blue hair peaking from the All Might blanket he was wrapped in as Tenya’s sobs reduced to hiccups, the bluenette’s head resting against Yagi’s shoulder. 

Eventually Iida calmed down enough to be aware of what was going on around him. He didn’t talk much due to how weak he was. He shivered at the slightest draft, his starved frame more susceptible to getting chilled or sick.

Bakugo felt instincts kick in he didn’t know he had. Blankets went missing as a couple of nests appeared in the common room and in Bakugo’s room. He would all but growl and snap if other students got to close to the nests while Iida was resting in them.

Mina gave Bakugo the nickname Mama Bird. Often helping out as the class pitched in caring for Iida. Toshinori had placed Tenya in the nest in the corner of the common room, Bakugo hurrying over with a couple of water bottles and Iida’s medicine. 

Izuku was making tea for All Might and for Bakugo once he finished taking care of Tenya. Bakugo was sitting in the “ nest” as Mina called it giving Iida some water after dealing with twenty minutes of trying to get the speedster to take his medicine. 

“ Need help there Mama Bird,” Kirishima called over as Katsuki just gave the red head a death glare. 

“ Shut up,” Bakugo mumbled as Tenya fell back asleep despite the commotion down the hall. For once Bakugo wished for a quiet day only to witness Mineta get thrown through a window. 

Iida woke up fully alert due to the noise as Bakugo groaned. It took him two hours to try to get Tenya to fall asleep. 

This was gonna be a long day


	6. Chapter 6

Tenya could feel soft and warm fabric surround him and for a brief moment like he was weightless until he felt arms encompassing around his frail frame. He wiggled getting comfortable as he quickly settled down. He groaned in confusion a little as he cracked his eyes open. 

His vision was still blurry from the smoke from the fire that broke out during the fight, so everything was blurry but he would heal his sight fully in a few months. The doctor had said it was probably for the best since the kid couldn’t see the condition he was in. 

He could hear Bakugo in another room, most likely the kitchen getting his vitamin supplement powders and formula ready as Bakugo followed the liquid diet he was instructed to by Iida’s doctor. “ Deku don’t the burn the milk your trying to warm it up not cook it. Shit head you know the smell of anything burning could set Four Eyes off!” Bakugo low key yelled as Izuku tried to apologize but Kirishima stepped in before it could escalate further. 

It wasn’t long before Iida’s stomach let out a loud growl as the speedster squirmed a bit. The arms holding him gently rocked him back and forth to keep him from getting fussy. Tenya snuggled into whoever was holding him as he felt his body being laid down in the “nest” in the corner of the common room. 

He whined a little at the loss of warmth and security but he felt the opening of a water bottle press against his mouth and he greedily began drinking the formula down. “ Woah easy easy,” Kirishima soothed the speedster as he got him to slow down. The red head was letting Bakugo rest for the night. 

Kirishima wanted a turn at taking care of their class rep. He let Iida’s head rest against his chest, knowing his heart beat was soothing as Izuku helped changed the bandages and check the injuries. The sudden frown on the green head’s face made Kirishima nervous. 

“ It looks like the one wound on his side is starting to get infected. That might be why Iida was so fussy today.” Izuku took a picture of the start of the change and texted Recovery Girl. Infection was a concern for injuries. 

But with how weak Iida was and his immune system compromised infection was the last thing the class needed. 

Kirishima frowned in worry as he watched over his injuried friend. Kiri knew Iida was strong. 

Tenya would make it through this. 

He just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

Aizawa was sitting in the nest with Iida sleeping against the older Omega, letting Bakugo study as the younger Alpha glanced over time to time and catching up on rest for himself. Kirishima was helping his friend with his work as Momo and Izuku has run out to get supplies for Iida. 

Aizawa’s scent was a mix of cinnamon with a hint of smokiness, which reminded Tenya of his brother Tensei and it helped the speedster relax even more. The kid was slowly getting stronger each day, his wounds mostly healed up as scars and he was putting weight back on. 

The teacher’s inner omega purred as he held his student close, letting his soothing scent spill over the nest and it helped settle down other students nearby. Letting a blanket cover his chest as Iida snuggled and nursed from the older Omega.

Omegas has an ability to be able to produce milk for their pups, as a way to help pack mates rear pups should something happen to the mother and a way to bond. And if a pup was in Iida’s condition there was no way an Omega wouldn’t stop themselves from lactating and staying in the nest with said pup. Hell Aizawa had keep a few other Omega teachers from crowding Tenya picking up his distressed scent and hearing his whimpers. 

The kid didn’t need to be overcrowded right now. The older Omega hummed as he carted a hair through fluffy blue hair. 

In all honestly Iida needed the closeness of his found pack, from Hosu to Kamino ward and the attack at the camp, the kid was put through a lot of trauma for a young omega already. Then to add being kidnapped by the League on top of it.

Aizawa gently pulled a couple more blankets over Tenya as the kid opened his eyes for the first time in two weeks. Judging by how more focused Iida’s gaze was he could see clearer rather then everything being just blurry and shadowed. A small tired smile made its way onto the teacher’s face as he gently cleaned up Iida’s face with a blanket. 

The infection on Iida’s side went away as the kid started taking in Omegan milk from Aizawa due to the antibodies and extra nutrition. But Recovery Girl was still keeping an eye on it to make sure it didn’t spread. 

———

Aizawa wasn’t aware he had fallen asleep as he woke up two hours later. The smell of dinner being made wafted through the common room. He stretched a bit feeling his back crack from the odd position. He then noticed the lack of weight against his chest. 

Aizawa stat straight up realizing Iida wasn’t in the nest. A low growling escaped his throat instincts demanding to go find his pup. However he settled down seeing Mic gently rocking the kid. 

“ He was getting fussy while you were sleeping. You clearly needed the sleep so I took over watching him.” Mic spoke softly as Aizawa saw his shirt and jacket was neatly folded on the edge of the nest for the omega to reach easily. 

Bakugo was relaxing on the couch, an old All Might movie playing softly in the background. The blond even though he was supposed to be resting was not willing to leave Iida out of his sights. He had strong caregiver instincts. 

Which Iida needed now for his full recovery as Aizawa got up and made himself some tea. Watching as Bakugo got up to to snuggle with Iida when Mic brought him back to the nest. 

The elder Omega nodded to the blond as the two young hero in trainings and he allowed a slight smile. 

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
